


Pawns of Fate

by leukocytosis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukocytosis/pseuds/leukocytosis
Summary: Once a person hits 18, they stop aging. Upon meeting their soulmate, they gain the ability to see colour with the tradeoff being that they begin to age again; however, when some people realize they’ve met their soulmate, they kill them to retain eternal youth.This is the story of a serial killer and his soulmate.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Pawns of Fate

“Don’t think I’d forget about you,” a deep voice, raspy as if unused in months, said from behind her.

A petite, blonde woman stood frozen. This may have been from the shock, or perhaps it was from the biting cold of metal pressed against her temple. Instinct had her clutch her hands to her chest, not daring to move any further. Moments felt like eons as she waited for something, anything to happen. She didn’t know how to defuse a situation like this. Without thinking, she opened her mouth.

“What’s your name?” she asked, voice as level as possible given the situation, her soft words barely reaching the alley’s brick walls.

“My dear Angela,” he spat, angry, forcing the gun harder into the woman’s temple, “my angel… how did you forget me?”

He pulled the trigger, and as her body fell, he let out a laugh, “It’s Gabriel.”

\-----

A pale blonde woman sighed, stretching as she got out of bed. Yesterday had been her orientation to the new university she was attending overseas. She sat herself in front of her mirror after a cup of coffee to get ready for her first day abroad at med school.

‘Maybe I’ll find my soulmate on this trip. Seeing in colour would be useful for the rest of med school.’

The young blonde rolled her eyes at the thought and finished up her second cup of coffee that morning.

Once a person hits 18, they stop aging. Upon meeting their soulmate, they gain the ability to see colour with the tradeoff being that they begin to age again; however, when some people realize they’ve met their soulmate, they kill them to retain eternal youth.

‘Breaking News Bulletin’ read the ticker at the bottom of the screen when she looked up from her mirror.

‘If he’s just targeting his soulmate, then why would he kill more than one person every 18-20 years? You can’t just switch soulmates,’ she pondered, looking back to the mirror and finishing her makeup, frowning slightly, ‘something doesn’t add up to me.’

\-----

After class, she had a meeting with a group of other international students to meet up with local guides who were to show them more of the area. As she walked into the room and looked around, things began to change. Suddenly, everything looked brand new and full of colour. These were the reds, yellows, and oranges she’d been told about. But who was the cause? There were several attractive men. One a pale blond, tall, well-built man. The man sitting next to him was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. There was a Japanese man with bright green hair sitting on the floor beside Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. A cute girl in a bunny sweater was playing a game to his left, and I took a seat next to her. Next to me was a very energetic guy wearing headphones. Beside him was probably the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen. Her skin was a rich brown and had I not known better, I could have sworn she was a goddess. Beside her was a girl whose confidence oozed out of every pore. She had half her head shaved and absolutely rocked the look. That kind of confidence is hard to find. Beside her, a guy wore a cowboy hat which should have been weird, but suited him just fine.The last member of the group didn't seem notable so I kind of ignored her. 

‘So it seems I’ve found my soulmate. I don’t know if I have time for this while being in med school,’ she thought to herself, ‘I suppose this will be interesting.’

“My name’s Jack and I’m be the facilitator of this buddy program,” a strong-looking, blond man said, “There’s 5 locals and 5 who are studying abroad so that matches up nicely. I’d like to start us off with introductions. Who’d like to go first?”

The cute girl in a bunny hoodie raised her hand. “My name’s Hana and I’m from South Korea. I’m studying game design. I love games and I stream in my free time,” she said, smiling.

“Thank you, Hana. We’ll go to her right and around the circle,” Jack said.

As Angela was to Hana’s left, she was the last to introduce herself. 

“I’m Angela and I’m from Switzerland. I’m in med school. Haven’t decided which specialization I want to do yet, though I suspect I’d like to do something with genetics research so I can help others avoid hereditary illnesses.”

“Thank you, Angela. Now, you’ll have a new buddy each day for a week. They will show you around the city so you can more easily find what you’re looking for,” Jack said, his voice and presence commanding everyone’s attention with little effort, “what you do beyond this week is up to you. I’ll see you all next Tuesday.”

Jack then assigned the partner rotation. The first day, Angela was to be paired with Jack. Though she was still unsure who was her soulmate as of yet, she knew one thing for certain: this would be an interesting week.


End file.
